You Are Special
by InMyDreamsFluffy
Summary: Santana and Brittany take Quinn out to cheer her up and give her what she needs. But Quinn is also hiding something else and Santana wants to know - will she find out? Santana/Brittany/Quinn, Brittana,  eventually Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** I hope you all enjoy this, please leave feedback - i love getting it! Also, sorry for the Brittney mistake, its now fixed to Brittany.  
><strong>

Brittany grabbed a tissue from the bedside and handed it to Quinn. It was hard to see her friend so upset, "Screw Hudson, you don't need him. If he wants a freak of nature for a girlfriend – whatevs. You can get anyone you want, girls or boys."

"Santana's right, who needs stupid boys?" Brittany nudged her, "Just be yourself and people will love you."

"Its easy for you to say, you have Santana." Santana cleared her throat and blinked a few times, "Don't look so shocked, after landslide it was kind of obvious. Plus you both fooled around before the glee club, it wasn't hard to figure out. I'm glad you two are happy," Santana looked a bit skeptical, the tone in Quinn's voice told her otherwise.

"Forget about me and Britt, this is about you. We'll get your haircut and maybe hit some Broadway place after lunch? I'll use my mom's credit car and we'll go nuts, she said I could spend whatever on it." She wiped at Quinn's face with a tissue and smiled, "We'll reapply your makeup and you'll be good to go. Britt," Brittany ran to her carry on and grabbed her make-up bag, handing Santana the mascara. Quinn sat still as Santana redid her make-up, smiling when she finished and blew at a fallen lash. "Their good as new," Quinn was about to say thanks but Brittany decided on a group hug, pulling Santana and Quinn closer.

"I'm glad you're both friends again, it makes me happy." It had been hard on Santana and Quinn since the whole Puck knocking Quinn up situation. But they had finally gotten back to a good place, they were friends again and it made Brittney very happy. "I missed us."

"Come on lets go get your haircut," They left the hotel and went down the street to the salon. Quinn used the money her mom gave her and sat in the chair. She cut her hair shorter than she had ever gone before, her mother would probably be less than thrilled. But she was sick of being the beautiful long blonde and got herself a short cute messy cut instead.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked as she ran her hand through it.

"I love it, Britt?"

"Its hot," Brittany dusted a bit of hair from her shoulder and smiled; "and you smell nice too." Quinn blushed as Brittany lean in close and smelled her shampooed hair. Brittany had never been this hands on with her before and when her arm wrapped around her waist she froze.

"Britt," Santana pulled Brittany off laughing, "No." Santana took both girls by the hand and led them towards the nail stations. "We needs to get our mani pedi on." Santana picked their colors and styles and talked with Brittany as they relaxed back in the chairs. After they headed to Starbucks for coffee. Once and a while Brittany would stop and ruffle Quinn's hair, giving her and Santana a hug as she skipped around the pavement. Both rolled their eyes at Brittany's behavior, but Santana seemed to enjoy the attention so she just laughed and joined in. Soon as they arrived Santana was eying the cinnamon rolls, licking her lips.

"You should get one." Brittany smiled.

"I'm fat, I've gained three pounds since I quite the Cheerios."

"We're not fat Santana, we're perfect." Brittany reached out and stroked her cheek, "We're all perfect." and did the same to Quinn and practically floated to the counter. Brittany was right so Santana decided to get the cinnamon roll anyways.

They sat down at a table in the back and enjoyed their fattening snacks, "Delicious," Santana biting into her cinnamon roll and did a happy dance in her chair. "Every once and a while I get a taste of those nasty shakes and feel like I want to gag." Santana cringed and sipped her caramel espresso. "I do miss cheering sometimes, but we made the right choice."

"Coach Sylvester wasn't nice." Brittany added and finished her muffin.

"We won every single year, until we joined Glee club," Quinn added as she bit into her own muffin. "We were once the most popular girls in the school and now we get slushies in the face. God, I can't believe we let ourselves get talked into joining the glee club."

"Coach was going to shoot Brittany out of a damn cannon and didn't care. We made the right choice, we chose glee club. To hell with Berry and Hudson, let them have each other." Santana sighed and scooted in closer, "You deserve so much better than him, trust me." Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder and smiled. "I say we order a pizza and take it back to the hotel and just pig out."

"Didn't you just say you shouldn't eat so much?"

"Brittany is right, we're perfect the way we are. So lets order the pizza and just pig out," Quinn thought about it and decided to just give in, not like she needed to maintain her weight anymore. She made Santana promise just cheese because she couldn't deal with the works. Pizza in hand they walked back to the hotel and tiptoed passed the boys room, they didn't want to share with the whole glee club.

"This was a good idea." Quinn smiled as she took a bite of the new york style pie. "This is so good."

"I burned my lip," Brittany gave a sad face but laughed as Santana leaned over and kissed it better. Quinn watched as Santana slid her tongue over Brittany's lip and chin. She tried to be angry about it but failed, breaking into a smile as they continued. When the pillow hit Santana and Brittany in the head, they broke apart laughing. "Sorry, got carried away."

"Its okay," Quinn tossed her plate away and curled against the bottom of the bed. "Can I ask you guys a question?" She looked up at Brittany with hopeful eyes, "I don't know how to say it." Santana and Brittany both sunk down beside Quinn and smiled. "How did you know you liked girls? How do you know?"

"What is this about?" Santana placed her pizza plate on the bed and gave her full attention to Quinn. "Is this about me and Britt?"

"No, I just don't understand how someone can go from boys to girls. How do you know? Is it like a feeling or- I don't know, forget it." Quinn was about to get up but Santana held her in place, she wasn't even sure why she would bring it up. Now she was blushing a little, "it was a stupid question."

"Mom says the only stupid question is the one not asked." Brittany smiled and rested her head against Quinn's shoulder, her hand reaching over to play with Santana's hair. "Santana, tell her."

"This is all new to me to," Santana kept her closeness as she talked but her arms had slipped down to her hug her knees. "You can't help who you fall for, I personally still think boys are nice to look at, but I just don't want them on top or on the bottom of me."

"But how did you know?"

"I don't know, Brittany is the only girl I have ever loved. Yeah girls are cute but I- I really love her." Santana smiled over at Brittany, Quinn nodded her head. "I guess its like this feeling, the kind you get with guys. Sometimes its butterflies other times its something else completely."

"We should google it," Brittany laughed at both Santana and Quinn as the shook their heads. "Not now, when we get back to Lima." Santana and Quinn both nodded and shared a small smile. "I knew I liked girls the first time Santana kissed me, I got all warm and my cheeks turned red."

"We were ten and that was on a dare." Santana smirked.

"The first time we started kissing for real, when you said you liked to try other-" Santana covered Brittany's mouth, eyes went wide.

"Okay," Santana cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Quinn. "What's up Quinn, why are you asking all these questions?" When the tears started to fall Quinn hid her face in Santana's shoulder., she could feel Quinn's tears on her shirt and sighed. "What's the matter, its okay to ask these questions – we're not offended or nothing. Britt," Santana begged with her voice for the blond to jump in.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Brittany knelt up on her knees and surprisingly pulled Quinn to her. She held her as she cried and stroked her hair, "Whatever it is, well you can tell us. We won't be mad at you or judge you in any way."

"Well I won't judge but I'll give my honest opinion." Santana added at the end and this time Brittany gave her a glare, she rolled her eyes and gave a small smile.

"I just want to have what you and Santana have, to have something special. To be held and told I'm special and I really liked he- someone but I never thought I could do anything about it. But that doesn't matter now, it won't ever happen."

"Sweetie you're not alone, you have me and Santana." Brittany rubbed up and down Quinn's arms and pulled her a bit closer. "You're not alone."

"Whose this person it will never happen with?" Santana was now curious, smiling as she joined the group on the bed. "I promise I won't judge." Santana said in honesty, which seemed to make Brittany very happy.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, later." Brittany reached for her cell phone and headed for the bathroom, deciding to text Santana with an idea. Maybe they could give Quinn what she needed, to make her happy again. Brittany came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and secretly waved her phone at Santana. She sad she be right back and headed for the bathroom, eyes going wide as she read the new text from Santana.

_Britt 3: San, we should do something to help her. Kiss her. Your sweet lady kisses always cheer me up, if you play nice – I'll wear the outfit again. ;-)_

_Santana felt that low down tingle in her belly at Brittany's words, but perhaps she had a point? Maybe Quinn needed a little kiss to boost her ego, "She is hot, no denying it." Santana announced out loud. _Flushing the toilet she fixed her make-up and walked back out into the bedroom. Brittany was sitting on the bed with Quinn's head on her shoulder, running her fingers through her short hair. "New color?" Brittany asked as Santana licked her lips and checked herself one more time.

"Yeah," Santana sat back down next to Quinn and pulled her to a sitting position. "Listen you can't just go around weeping like a little girl, you're not Berry. You're Quinn Fabray, the second biggest bitch at Mckinley high. I know you've had a hard year and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I didn't make it easy for you Santana, I wasn't very nice to you or Brittany – to anyone for that matter."

"Doesn't matter now Quinn, we're past it and I know what will make you feel better."

"Can you get two haircuts in a day?" Brittany smirked and watched as Quinn cracked a smile.

"No something better," Taking a deep breath she reached over and lifted Quinn's chin, leaning over slightly and pressing her lips to Quinn's. A second later Quinn was on her feet and headed for the door, but didn't get far. Santana took a hold of her and pulled her back onto the bed, "Don't run away, let us help you. I know what you said earlier and that doesn't matter. I'm not talking about a long term, just something to give you a little confidence." Santana reached up and tangled her fingers in Quinn's new hair. "I really do love this look on you, Q."

"Let us help you, Quinn." Brittany reached out and ran her hand down Quinn's arm. "let us show you how special you are, how beautiful you are."

"Do you both understand what you're asking me?"

"Yes, a complete surrender to our womanly prowess. Question is are you willing to let us?" Quinn's eyes fluttered closed as Santana's fingers played with her hair. sliding down her neck and back up, "Its your call," She felt another hand on her thigh, drawing circles and let her head roll back.

"Your soft," Brittany leaned her head in closer, nuzzling Quinn's neck and smiling. Santana watched as Brittany kiss Quinn's neck, using her tongue to tease her. "Taste's good too," Quinn blushed a light pink, which deepened as Santana pulled on her short hair.

"I-i don't know about this." Quinn took in a breath as Brittany kissed up her neck and placed kisses along her jaw line. She nibble on her ear a little and slowly kissed her way to her lips. Quinn's eyes were lidded and her mouth was open slightly, Brittany moved in closer until their breaths mingled.

"Say yes Quinn, please say yes." Santana noticed that not only did Quinn like it but Brittany as well. She watched as Brittany moved back as Quinn gave her no answer, only to be stopped by Quinn's hand and pulled back in. "Do you want me to kiss you?" Brittany asked innocently, "Santana likes it when I kiss her, she says I have soft kisses." Santana smirked and ran her fingers Quinn's hair.

"Do you want Britt to kiss you?" When Quinn didn't answer, Santana gave her hair a small tug and Quinn nodded her head. She leaned forward and nuzzled the back of Quinn's ear, "Answer aloud, Quinn."

"Yes," That was all Brittany needed and closed the distance between their lips. Soft and sweet kissed just as Brittany promised, it had Quinn shivering. Santana reached up and continued to run her fingers through Quinn's short hair. She loved the feel of it, her silky smooth hair gliding across her fingers. She took a small fistful of hair and gave it a small tug, smiling as Quinn moaned. "_So Fabray likes her hair tugged,"_

Brittany had broken the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in Quinn's ear, "You are special, Quinn." Santana found herself smiling again, because Brittany was doing what she was best at. She always knew what to say to make her feel better, to smile and now she was helping Quinn. Santana placed a small kiss on the back of Quinn's neck, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You're just saying those things because that is what I want to hear."

"Quinn," Santana rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder and smiled, "Does Brittany ever say stuff she doesn't mean, without being told to?" Quinn shook her head and wiped at the corner of her eye.

"So believe me when I say you're special. You deserve all the happiness in the world, just like Santana. Let us give you everything you need, we want you to be apart of us for as long as you want it." Brittany reached up and stroked Quinn's cheek.

"And to go out on a limb here, I wasn't kidding when I said you had a cute ass." Quinn laughed and shook her head, "Wouldn't be the first time my hand was on it, pyramids." Quinn turned and face Santana with a smile, reaching up to run her own hand through Santana's hair. "Are you feeling better now?" Quinn nodded and leaned forward quickly, capturing Santana's lips against her own. Santana froze for a second but when the shock wore off she deepened the kiss. "Gonna die of shock now Fabray – didn't know you had it in you."

"Lots of things you don't know about me," Quinn's blush had disappeared, "I'm not trying to get out of it but- we should get back to songs for nationals." Quinn smiled and kissed Santana on the forehead before pulling back slightly.

"I thought you didn't care about Glee club?" Santana teased.

"I care," Santana scooted back onto the bed and pulled Quinn with her. Brittany resting behind Quinn and wrapping her arms around her as Quinn's head rested on Santana's shoulder.

"You are special, Quinn." Santana kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Can we just forget the last two years and just be friends again? Just forget Puck and Finn and all the drama and start over?" Quinn looked up hopeful, so did Brittany. For some reason this was Santana's call now but she just smiled sweet and lifted Quinn's chin. "I'm sorry for everything,"

"Me too," Santana kissed Quinn again before pulling her closer. "Forgotten, best friends." She linked pinkies with Brittany before holding out her other for Quinn to take. Santana had never done that with anyone but Brittany before, so Quinn knew she meant every word. Brittany smiled and cuddle in closer.

"We should go sing." Brittany sighed and snuggled in closer.

When the door opened they just looked up, smiling as Mercedes walked in. "Here you all are, you guys okay?"

"Yeah, just talking a break." Santana grinned and sat up, stretching. "Any progress?"

"Getting their, you comin'?"

"Be there in a minute." Santana pulled herself from the bed, fixing her hair before extending a hand to Brittany and Quinn. "Lets do this."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ****You are Special**

**Rating:** Pg-13 (eventually NC-17)

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany/Quinn, Santana/Brittany (eventually Faberry)

**Summary:** Santana and Brittney take Quinn out to cheer her up and give her what she needs.

AN: Songs are Your guts by reel big fish and Rachel sings her own version of Lady sovereign Sad ass stripper. Rachel changed the lyrics to fit the song for Santana, so they are a bit different. Thanks again for all the reviews!

After placing 12th at Nationals Santana had lost her mind, all because of Rachel and Finn's kiss. She wouldn't have cared so much if they at least placed, but no. Over the next few days Santana had come up with a plan and made a voodoo doll of Rachel, but Brittany and Quinn took it away. "You can't help falling in love with someone, they love each other. I don't think I could stop myself from kissing you, National championship or not." Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips against Santana's and smiled as the latina kissed her back. "We don't need that stupid championship, we have each other." So instead she decided to ignore Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson for the rest of the school year.

The last day of Glee club and Santana really wanted to skip it, but Brittany wouldn't let her. So she linked pinkies with Brittany and walked in with a scowl on her face and sat next to Quinn. Not long after Mr. Schue came into view and smiled, "I just want to say how much I appreciate everyone's hard work this year. You've all worked so hard and we made it to nationals this year, so today-" Santana drowned him out and scooted her seat closer to Brittany. She was rubbing her thumb over her hand lovingly and she sighed contently, this was how she always wanted it to be. When Quinn nudged her she looked up to see her pointing to Mr. Schue and sighed. "Santana do you have anything you want to sing?" she thought about it for a second and smiled.

"I was trolling on line and started to youtube songs for this occasion, so I like to sing for you now my cooler version of Your guts by reel big fish. This song is for Finn and Rachel, I hope you like it." Santana looked over at Rachel and Finn and stuck up her middle finger.

I wrote this song about you  
>I wrote this song about you<br>Just to let you know that I hate your guts  
>And I think you suck<br>I wrote this song about you  
>I wrote this song about you<br>Just to let you know that I hate your guts  
>And I think you suck<p>

I hate the way you look  
>(You make me sick)<br>I hate the way you talk  
>(I wanna punch you in the face)<br>I can't stand you at all  
>(You drive me insane)<br>Why won't you go away?

I wrote this song about you  
>I wrote this song about you<br>Just to let you know that I hate your guts  
>And I think you suck<p>

Smirking she sat down and relinked pinkies with Brittany and smiled sweetly. Everyone else was amused but by the look of it Mr. Schue wasn't. "Anyone else?"

"I have one Mr. Schue, for Santana." Rachel stood up and glared, Mr. Schue nodded his head and knew this was a mistake. "I think it fits her perfectly." Santana glared and watched as Rachel slid off her sweater and grabbed mike's hat from his head. "I do have to apologize because I don't normally rap, but I think its appropriate for this point in time and I will be changing lyrics around for Ms. Santana Lopez." Mr. Schue sighed, this wasn't going over well.

what the hell?

You was born in a caravan,

That don't make you ghetto

I seen more ghetto in posh spice's stelleto

You chat like a brunette but i swear your a blonde

what's that, your life is over

popularity equivalent to a spec on a radar

Is your chatter done yet?

Tell me as soon cause ur annoyin' ma ears

with your bullshit walk and

bullshit talk and

your half ass performances

and your sad ass advances

you closeted lesbian

whom thinks she is hiddin'

but your flying high in the sky

rainbow flag waving high

peace.

Santana was on her feet in seconds and after Rachel, Puck jumped up and held her back. Santana was cursing in spanish and now it was Mr. Schue's turn to say something. He yelled in spanish for her to sit down and she stilled, "That's enough guys, I was going to take you to breadsticks but I don't think I will. Rachel, Santana you two will not be going unless you can behave for the rest of Glee club. This is not what we are about, we are not going to fight over Nationals. Its a stupid trophy and if we work hard and follow the rules – next year we should win. Any more swearing or attempted fist fights will not be tolerated or I will give you detention for the rest of the summer, do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Schue," They said this in unison and sat back down, Santana's weakness was breadsticks so she behaved for the rest of class. Everyone sang a final song for the year and at the end of club they set a time to meet at breadsticks.

"Santana, Rachel can I talk with you." They stayed behind in the classroom and sat on opposite sides of the room. "As much as I like creativity in class, today was a bit much. Rachel, you had no right to out Santana in class, that was inappropriate. And Santana shouldn't have said she hated you but what you did was worse. She was not ready to make that step," Rachel looked over to see Santana crying softly, her angry eyes softened – she didn't think.

"I'm sorry Santana, I was just so angry." Santana glared at her through tear filled eyes. "I understand you can't forgive me but I'll make it up to you. And you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, you should be proud." Mr. Schue told Rachel she could go and sat down next to Santana.

"Winning nationals meant a lot to you, I know. And I admit what Rachel and Finn did was wrong and we paid for it. But I know you a little more each year and I've seen you change. I've seen a side of you everyone else hasn't and next year I want you to show me that person. Next year everyone will get equal chances to shine and I know one of them will be you. It doesn't matter if you're gay or straight, not here in my class. In this room you are under my protection and no one will ever harm you, you can trust me. Okay?"

"Thanks Mr. Schue," And she actually gave him a hug.

"You're a good kid Santana, always remember that." Santana exited the classroom after she got rid of all traces of tears, Brittany and Quinn were waiting for her in the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" Brittany took her into a hug, she could tell Santana had been crying.

"Mr. Schue is a great teacher, most would give up on me – not him." Santana sniffled a little bit and fell into Brittany's embrace. For the rest of the summers, Santana, Brittany and Quinn hung out every single day. They'd go bowling or dancing but never spoke of what happened at nationals, especially Quinn. She would hide her eyes every time she saw Santana and Brittany kiss and blush. Santana had not forgotten about Quinn and her secret and would find out if it killed her.

"Santana," She looked up from her coffee cup and let her smile fall, it was Rachel Berry.

"What do you want, school hasn't started yet."

"I know you're angry and I don't think I could ever make up for what did." She held out a piece of folded paper with stars on them, "My dad's are away on vacation and gave me permission to throw a party all week, as long as I clean up after. I already promised the others I won't take control and they'll be drinks. Brittany and Quinn are going and I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I feel awful about doing that to you." Rachel sat down and looked around nervously, "will you come?"

"I've done some horrible things to you Rachel but what you did to me, well I guess I shouldn't be so angry with you. You could have done it in front of the whole school, so, I will go to your party but I better be able to gets my drinks on. I forgive you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, now go away so I can finish my coffee."

"Whomever you find love with, I know she'll be lucky to have you." Santana watched as Rachel walked away, some tears sliding down Santana's face – she needed to call Brittany.

The night before the party Santana spent the night over Brittany's house. They were snuggled close and watched a movie in the living room, Brittany's mom and dad were in the dinning room going over bills. Brittany's parents were the coolest on the entire earth, well at least in Lima. They were like the cool aunt and uncle and didn't care that Brittany and Santana were girlfriends. After the movie they went upstairs and hung out on Brittany's laptop, watching youtube videos and laughing at the funny cats on screen as they snuggled in bed."Tomorrow is Berry's party, the perfect night to get Quinn to spill her secret."

"San, its none of our business." Brittany hid her face in Santana's shoulder and smiled, inhaling the girls perfume. "You smell nice."

"I know and don't change the subject."

"San, if she wants to tell us she will. Until than we should leave it alone,"

"Britt, if she doesn't talk about it, she isn't going to gets over it. Trust me I know," Santa was of course talking about her feelings for Brittany, how she bottled them up and finally exploded in a melt down. "I don't want that for her."

"I don't want to make her cry Santana, she might hate us if we push her."

"She might get angry with us but we'll be there for her. That's what matters," Santana stroked Brittany's arm and sighed, "I just want to see her smile again."

"Brittany, Quinn's here." Her mom called out from downstairs and a few minutes later Quinn opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Q," Quinn tossed her bag to the floor and smiled, "Staying over?"

"If its okay?"

"Sure, you okay?" Brittany could tell that Quinn had been crying again. "Q?"

"Dad's back," Santana sat up and moved towards Quinn, hand lacing with her own. "He's still not talking to me but he and mom are okay now. They wanted to be alone so I came over here," Quinn pulled away and sat down on Brittany's bed, eyes threatening to spill more tears.

"Is this what you've been upset about?" Santana asked, Quinn shook her head.

"Dad came back this morning, they've been talking all day and finally made up. I told them I would stay here tonight and Rachel's all weekend. That's one reason," Quinn took a deep breath and looked up at Santana and Brittany, "Theirs another."

"Wanna talk about it?" Brittany sat down beside her, resting her head on her shoulder. "You can tell us anything, we're best friends."

"I know but I'm afraid what you'll think, I can hardly stand it myself." Santana sat on the other side and placed a kiss on her temple.

"No matter how strange, weird, or shocking it might be – I swear to god I won't laugh or belittle you in anyway. I give no promise I won't freak a little but you can trust me, I know I haven't given you much reason to but-" Quinn pressed her lips to Santana's to stop her from talking anymore, Santana smiled into the kiss.

"I trust you," Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Quinn, hugging her. "The reason why I'm so angry, I think I might have feelings for someone. But, well I don't think she will ever forgive me for the things I did to her." Santana pulled back a bit so she could look Quinn right in the eyes.

"Is it Berry?" She burst out crying and Santana nodded her head and held onto Quinn as she cried.

"She's in love with Finn and-"

"You both love him," Brittany picked up Lord Tubbington and cradled him in her arms. Scratching behind his ears and kissing his fur, "Just like I love you and Santana." Brittany looked up when she realized what she said, blushing slightly and hiding her face in Lord Tubbington's fur.

"You-you love me?" Quinn stammered, eyes going wide. Brittany said something that was muffled into her cats fur.

"Can't hear you Britt." Santana smiled and reached over to stroke Brittany's hair.

"Yes I love you too, do you l-love me?"

"Of course I do Britt, but I don't know if its the kind you and Santana share. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Santana and I have a different love – but I've always liked you Quinn. Even when you were mean to us, we both like it." Quinn shot a glance at Santana, eyebrow raised.

"Brittany, big mouth." Santana laughed and gave her girlfriend a push, Lord Tubbington meowed and escaped Brittany's grasp.

"You both are to much sometimes." Quinn laughed and shook her head, "You liked it when I was mean and bossed you around?"

"Truth," Quinn nodded, "When you ordered us around it was hot. Guess we're freaky in that sort of way," Santana smirked and kissed Brittany's cheek as she settled in behind her. "So what do you want to do about Berry?"

"Do-do, nothing. She's happy with Finn,i-"

"Actually they broke up, that's why she's having this party." Brittany said as she dipped her finger into some chocolate sauce. "Finn doesn't want to move out of Lima and Rachel wants to go to New York," Santana and Quinn exchanged glances, letting Brittany go on. "So you might have a chance?"

"Just because they broke up doesn't mean she'll be my girlfriend Brittany."

"Things happen for a reason, guess we'll find out."

"If my parents find out about me, if my father finds out- he'll kill me." Quinn shook her head and hid her face in Santana's shoulder. "He'd disown me again and kill me"

"He won't lay a hand on you," Santana ran her hand through Quinn hair, "I'll protect you." Quinn pulled away and looked down at Santana, eyes brimming with tears.

"Why, why would you do that for me?"

"Didn't you hear me say I love you? We're your friends and friends don't let other friends get hurt. Friends are there for each other when no one else is, Brittany loves you and so do I."

"I don't think she understand," Brittany stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around Quinn, kissing her sweetly. Quinn kissed her back with a slight blush on her cheeks, hiding her face in Brittany's shoulder when the taller girl pulled back. "Get it now?" Quinn nodded and sat down next to Santana, head resting on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel Quinn, my parents are the same way. Catholic and extremely religious, they would either kick me out or send me to one of those bible camps. Can you imagine me at one of those?" Quinn laughed at the thought of Santana at a religious anything. "Britt's parents are cool with just about anything."

"I have an older brother whose gay and their okay with it. I told them I like girls and boys and all they said was, as long as you're happy. I'm sorry your parents aren't so open minded," Brittany moved closer to Quinn and Santana, running a hand through their hair.

"One more year and we can get out of here, be who we want to be and not worry." Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. "Lets get some sleep, big day tomorrow." They got ready for bed, Santana catching Quinn watching her change and smiling. "Like what you see, Q?"

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"You don't have to view it from the side, you can have an up close view whenever you like." Santana strutted over to Quinn in her bra and underwear, pulling her in close and smiling. "and I do mean whenever." Brittany watched from the bed, giggling as Santana leaned in to capture Quinn's lips.

"I want one," Brittany tapped Santana's leg and smiled. "Please."

"Don't be greedy, its about Quinn right now." Quinn shook her head and placed a hand on Santana's cheek.

"Its okay, I um- sleepy." Santana raised her eyebrow and kept a hold of Quinn, keeping her close. "really I can just-"

"Watch?" Brittany added with a twinkle in her eye.

"I was going to say sleep." Quinn laughed and tried to escape Santana again but she wouldn't let her go.

"You're not going anywhere," Santana pressed her lips against Quinn's and backed her against the bed, her knees hitting the mattress and fell. "Lets continue where we left off," Santana's hand slipped under Quinn's shirt, the former captain arched into her touch. "Look at that Britt, she likes it."

"Mmm yeah," Brittany cuddle close to Quinn's other side, hand slipping beneath her boy shorts. "So do I," Brittany let her fingers slid across Quinn's swollen lips and smiled as she felt her slick heat. "She wants it so bad." Brittany moaned and pressed a kiss to the base of her neck.

Quinn's face hid in the crook of Santana's arm and she didn't mind staying there. She was blushing from her ears down to the base of her neck and this was the best hiding place. Than when Santana's fingers joined Brittany's, sliding beneath her boy shorts – her hips rolled forward for more contact. "Do you like that, Quinn? Do you want more?" She found herself nodding to Santana's words, but she felt the pinch on the side of her leg and hissed. "Answer aloud, Quinn."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Quinn groaned, how was she suppose to form words for this? She wasn't sure what Santana wanted her to say.

"Yes I want more." Quinn let her hands slid up Santana's sides, coming to place on Santana's cheek. "Please."

"Oh I don't know Britt, do you think she wants more?" Santana's free hand reached over and stroked Brittany's face. "Hrm?"

"Her body does," When Brittany pulled her hand out from between Quinn's sex, she brought them to her lips and tastes. "Mmmm, taste." Brittany extended her hand for Santana and she took them into her mouth, no hesitation. "She tastes so good, can I taste her?" Brittany licked her lips seductively, Santana's own sex pooled at the sight of her girlfriends tongue.

"Later, Quinn has to convince us she wants it first."

"I-I want it," Quinn groaned in frustration.

"Than say it like you mean it, Britt lets give her an example." Santana motioned for Brittany to scoot closer, pressing her body into Quinn's backside. "Baby, how much do you want to taste Quinn? How much do you want to please her?" Quinn shivered as Brittany's lips pressed lightly again her ear, breath tickling as she spoke.

"Mm, I want her so bad I can taste her cum on my lips. I want to taste her while you fuck me, please Santana let me taste her I need to taste her. She feels so wet, her whole body is ready to cum and so am I." Brittany shuttered and groaned in frustration, turned on by her own words.

"That's how you should respond, ever spoken dirty before?" When Quinn shook her head Santana just smiled, "Such a good little christian girl, never even watched porn I bet?" Again she shook her head, "We'll eventually have to change that one, won't we Britt?"

"Oh yes, porn is fun."

"Now, do you want more Quinn?" Quinn nodded, "than give me what I want to hear." Santana could feel the warm tears on her shoulder blade, unsure if this game should continue. Maybe this wasn't what Quinn needed right now, maybe she just needed to be touched? Santana lifted her chin and smiled sweetly as she wiped away her tears. "To much?" Quinn nodded and put her face back in the crook of Santana's arm. "Okay, we don't have to play." Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head, "Britt, you still want to taste her?"

"Very much," Brittany bounced happily as she held Quinn from behind. "Please."

"Quinn?" Santana heard a yes and smiled, "Turn onto your back and let us do the rest." Quinn was practically shaking when she turned to lay flat on the bed, she could feel Santana slid down her boy shorts, shirt came off not long after that. "calm down, we're not going to make you do anything you're not ready for. I should have realized you weren't ready for dirty talk yet." She stroked Quinn's skin as Brittany went to the bathroom and wash up. "You ready for this party at Berry's tomorrow?"

"No, I'm scared to death I'll get drunk and say something I'll regret." Quinn sighed out loud.

"The girl wares pantsuits, if she isn't a little bit gay I'll eat my old pom poms." Quinn laughed and took Santana into a huge hug.

"I kinda love you." Quinn smirked.

"I kinda love you too." Santana's eyes went a bit wide as the bathroom door swung open, her mouth dry as she saw what her girlfriend was wearing. "Britt, when?"

"Bought it special for your birthday, but I think it can be a early present for the both of you." Quinn had turned at the sound of Brittany's voice, and when she saw the six inch flesh colored dong between Brittany's legs she felt her blush deepen. "Do you like it?" Quinn turned to see Santana's reaction and noticed the small blush on her cheeks, "is that a yes?" Brittany giggled and walked to Santana's side of the bed.

"Like is not the word I use, love is better." She knelt up on her knees and brought her in for a kiss, "do we both get to play with it?"

"Of course but tonight I do, any objections, mi esclavo?" Brittany's naive look had disappeared, her childlike eyes replaced by a woman who was age wise. Santana lowered her head in submission and Quinn watched intently from her corner of the bed. "Answer."

"No mistress," Quinn felt the heat between her legs again, her body was responding to Santana's submission.

"Sometimes she liked to be out of control, I don't think she expected this tonight thou." Brittany reached out and stroked Santana's hair. "I still want to taste you Quinn, I can do that first?"

"No-no its okay I want-i want to see this." Brittany smiled as Quinn got a large grin on her face.

"Oh mi esclavo, how the tables have turned." Brittany kept stroking her hair, smiling. "you know what to do and I don't want to see any teeth marks on my toy or I'll spank you hard."

**Translation**

mi esclavo = My Slave


	3. Chapter 3

3.

There was a deep blush on her cheeks as Brittany sat down next to her. Santana slid off the bed and knelt between her legs, hands sliding up and down the bare thighs of her girlfriend – no her mistress. They had talked about this before but never really discussed it. Yet they both agreed it would be a complete surprise to the other but Santana never expected to have an audience. She could see Quinn watching curiously at the top of the bed, her cheeks flushed. Her own cheeks burned and only deepened as Brittany lifted her chin and smile. "Don't be afraid," Santana let her eyes flutter closed as Brittany's fingers laced though her hair. Her whole body quivering as Brittany's lips pressed against her ear. "Its only Quinn."

"I've never done this with anyone else in the room before."

"Just listen to the sound of my voice and forget that Quinn is here. Can you do that for me, esclavo? Mi amour?"

"Si mistress, cualquier cosa por ti." Smiling Brittany pulled Santana up to place a steamy kiss on her lips.

"Anything?" Santana nodded her head and let her fingertips run up the sides of Brittany's thighs. "No teeth," She grabbed a fist full of Santana's hair and pushed her back down onto her knees.

"Yes mistress," Santana licked her dry lip before sliding her mouth of the tip of the dong. Her whole body changing hue as she blushed head to toe. She knew Quinn was there and it was making her self conscious. No one had seen her so vulnerable before and now she was bare and she hated that feeling but it got her so hot. She continued to take the six inches into her mouth, no teeth marks and moans as Brittany's hand pulled her hair. She paused for a moment when she felt another pair of hands slide along her body. She let the dong slid out of her mouth and look over her shoulder, Quinn had slipped off the bed and settled in behind her. "Q?"

"Don't-don't stop – its hot." You could see the blush on Quinn's face as her hand nervously kneaded her breasts. Santana moaned and felt her head being guided up to look into Brittany's eyes.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"I felt hands that weren't yours, I was curious." After a few more minutes of being on her knees, she felt more at ease. Quinn's hands soothing her worries as Brittany's hand caresses her long hair. She pushed her backside into Quinn, her slender hand running a line from her spine to her tailbone. "Feels so good," Without any more resistance she slid her lips back over the dong and lost herself in Brittany's moans as the base rubbed against her clit.

"Oh fuck, San." Brittany moaned and locked eyes with Quinn, the intense gaze had her falter and she looked down shyly. "Come here, Quinn." She felt herself get up in response, a shine of red now behind her ears and down her neck. Brittany held out her hand and guided Quinn onto the bed next to her, "Kiss me Quinn, please kiss me." Brittany moaned into Quinn's hand reached out and stroked her cheek, mouth coming closer. "Kiss me, Q." They pressed and instantly her breath was assaulted with minty toothpaste.

"Mistress, please fuck me." Santana didn't get up off her knees, looking up from her place on the floor. Her hand was still stroking the dong, causing different friction. It bumped against her clit and she found herself getting closer to cumming. "I don't want to play this game anymore, I'm so wet for you. Fuck me baby, please."

"We both need you," Quinn's eyes were glazed and heavy with lust, her hand playing lazily over Brittany's arm. "please."

"Are you two sure about this, I-i don't want to make you uncomfortable." Brittany smiled as Quinn leaned in and kissed her.

"Yes," she breathed into her kiss and moaned as Brittany tangled her hand in Quinn's short hair. "Mmm, please."

"On the bed Santana." Santana wasted no time and positioned herself on the bed. She watching as Brittany stood Quinn up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's body and kissed along her neck. "I still want to taste you Quinn, let me taste you." Quinn nodded, "Lay down next to Santana and open your legs for me." She stood at the edge of the bed and watched as Quinn laid down next to Santana, both girls watching and waiting for Brittany to make her move. "Santana, play with yourself but don't cum." Brittany tilted her head to the side and watched as Santana slid her fingers down and grazed lightly over her clit. "good girl." Brittany crawled up the bed and slid between Quinn's legs, running her fingertips from ankle to thigh as she went.

"Britt please," Quinn whimpered when she felt Brittany's breath tickle her skin. "Taste me." She felt Brittany's tongue slid into her, her back lifting off the bed only to be slammed back into place. "Ooh," Strong arms wrapped around her thighs and held her as lips, tongue and teeth went to work. She could hear Santana beside her, the sounds of her fingers thrusting in and out of her wetness – only making her grow more and more ready for Brittany's dong. "Oh god, oh god, yes!" she said this as a mantra, as finger entered her in placed of tongue – which now worked her swollen bundle of nerves. She had never felt like this before, not with Puck or Finn. She knew this was how she wanted to feel for the rest of her life, "FUCK!"

Quinn slowly opened her eyes, missing the feel of Brittany's lips on her. She wasn't sure how long she was out for but she could hear Santana's moans of pleasure becoming clearer as she blinked away the fog. Santana's feet were firmly on the floor, hands pressed firmly into the mattress as Brittany stood behind her. "You going to cum for me?" Brittany laughed a little as Santana's reply was something between a squeak and a groan. "Do you like the way I make you feel, do you like your birthday gift?" Santana was speaking in Spanish now, no English words within a single rant. All Brittany did was smile and continue to push into her, "Such language, such a dirty girl." The hard slap to Santana's ass had her shaking and soon she came and she came hard. "So not done with you yet," Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waits and brought her up, kissing her neck and moaning as Santana rolled her hips. "I love you," Brittany gave no warning as she pulled out and slammed Santana hard into the wall, reentering her hard and fast.

"Mistress, I can't. Mmm, no more – fuck!"

Quinn had been awake to witness the whole thing. She watched in fascination and felt a new wave or arousal hit her. She let her hand slid down before she could stop herself, feeling the wetness. she needed to cum, she wanted to cum as she watched her friends fuck each other. She felt dirty but it was past the point of no return. This felt to good to stop and she needed that release, it felt so right. When Santana came for a third time, Quinn moaned and felt her body respond with an orgasm herself. Brittany and Santana watching in awe as Quinn pumped furiously, making herself ride it out.

Brittany led Santana back to the bed, before crawling up Quinn's body. She felt Quinn's hand pause and Brittany was quick to correct her, "No, don't stop." Quinn blushed when she felt Santana curl up beside her, hands running over her body as Brittany kissed along her neck.

"Pretend its our fingers," Santana breathed hotly, "pretend its our fingers teasing your clit just before we enter you." Quinn turned her head and caught Santana's lips with her own. Her fingers rubbing against her clit furiously. "You feel so good against us, Q." Quinn felt the weight on the bed shift, Brittany was moving on top of her – something pressing against her core. "Relax," Santana murmured, stroking her hair as Brittany gently push in her. "Easy Britt, easy strokes for Q." Quinn moans filled the room as Brittany took her, soft and gentle – because that's what she needed. Brittany wrapped Quinn's leg around her waist and brought her body in close.

"Don't stop, play with your clit." Brittany instructed as Quinn's hand stop motion.

"Don't want to cum yet," She moaned into Santana's mouth.

"But I want you to cum," Brittany gave one hard trust before going back to gentle strokes. "so don't stop." Brittany nibble on Quinn ear, smiling as Quinn's hand continued to stroke. "Santana, help her." Quinn's was so incredibly aroused when Santana's fingers joined her own.

"My god, Q. You're so wet, have you ever been this wet before?" Santana lifted her fingers and tasted, eyes fluttering closed. She rejoined Quinn's fingers and watched as Quinn's body writhed underneath Brittany's. When her orgasm hit everything around her went white, sounds or sight gone. All she could feel was Brittany inside her, Santana's lips on her and her body responded to it again. Someone's lips pressed against hers, probably to block out the loud moans or perhaps screaming coming from her lips. Because not long after she heard a loud bang on the wall and Brittany's mother screaming to keep it down. Soon after the footsteps had faded away and playtime was officially over. Santana smiled and kissed Quinn on the lips and than Brittany, "bed?"

"Yes please." Brittany smiled and tossed the toy to the floor. "Sleepy."

"Don't you want to cum, baby?" Santana reached over and stroked her face.

"I did San, several times."

"Good night, Q." Santana kissed her lips and pulled her in close as Brittany spooned her from the other side. "You are special and beautiful and I'm proud of you today."

"Proud of me, why?" Quinn smiled as Santana stroked her hair and allowed herself to be cuddled from both sides.

"Because you tried something new and left your comfort zone." Santana smiled and let her fingers roam over Quinn's chest. Which deserved her hands a light slap from Quinn, "What?"

"Mmm, no more turning me on."

"Hey San," Brittany reached over and wiped away a few beads of sweat. "I'm proud of you to," Santana reached for the light switch and snuggled in close to Quinn before closing her eyes and letting sleep over take her. She was the first one out and now it was just Quinn and Santana.

"You really love Brittany?" Quinn asked and traced her fingers over Santana's moonlit face.

"Just as much as you love Rachel, if not more. I protect her and she protects me and I think she's learned a lot in glee club. Her grades are up and she's smiling a lot more, i'm so proud of her."

"Did you tell her that?" Quinn asked.

"I tell her that all the time, I tell her that I love her and I want to be with her but- i'm scared to come out. She told me the day I come out is the day she'll come out with me, but I've seen what happened to Kurt as this school. I don't want that for her, I don't want that kind of hurt for Britt."

"I bet she feels the same way about you? Probably just as scared to come out and be with you, but you have to be strong." Quinn reached up and stroked Santana's face, kissing her forehead and allowing herself to be held in small arms. "Thank you for everything."

In the morning all three girls showered, had breakfast and decided to call Rachel. They wanted to know if they could come over earlier and watch movies. "Sure, I just finished my morning vocal exercise. You can come over now if you'd like," So they quickly agreed because Brittany's mom was giving them funny looks – so maybe she did have an idea of what happened last night?

It was around eleven when the girls pulled into the Berry driveway. Quinn was shaking but she knocked on the door and smiled as Rachel opened it. "Thanks for letting us come over early, Rachel." Santana smiled a little and moved to sit down on Rachel's couch. The Berry place wasn't bad, it was metropolitan meets homemaker. Rachel got some waters from the fridge and a bag of organic popcorn to share, Santana couldn't eat it. Until one the girls sat in the living room and watched TV and enjoying each others company. "You know what Rach, I think you're alright. Yes you do have those annoying qualities that make people want to punch you repeatedly but you're awesome."

"Thanks I think, that was good right?" She turned to Brittany with a semi-smile.

"Totally," Brittany quickly agreed and cuddled in closer to Santana.

When the sound of the front door opened, Rachel smiled. "Dad, Papa is that you?"

"Yes, do we have guests Rachel?"

"Yes Papa," Rachel smiled and kissed the smaller Berry dad's cheek. "Dad, Papa you remember Quinn, Brittany and Santana?"

"Yes of course, its nice to see you all getting along." Santana felt her chest tighten as one of The Berry's sat down next to her and smiled. "Santana may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Mr. Berry." Rachel sat down in the arm chair and looked like someone had just kicked her in the stomach.

"Dad, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Rachel, what have we told you?"

"Always try and make things right, never except anything short of what you would expect yourself." He nodded in approval and turned back to Santana.

"Santana," She looked up at the tall Berry before her and gave an uneasy smile. "Rachel told us what took place on the last day of school and we feel responsible for her actions. We didn't raise Rachel to

act this way, she should know better."

"Its okay Mr. Berry, I've done worst to her and never even apologized to her for it. I forgive Rachel," Mr. Berry smiled and patted her shoulder.

"None the less we still would like to personally apologize for her behavior, she had no right to out you in front of everyone in glee club. She has been punished since school ended and this party is not for Rachel, its for you. Rachel," Santana watched as Rachel stood and wiped at her face.

"I don't deserve forgiveness." The shorter Berry dad put a hand on his daughters shoulder and smiled.

"Rach," Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Its okay, I know no one in glee club will say anything. And as much as it pains me to say this, its kind of a relief I don't have to hide there anymore. I can kiss Brittany without consequences, because of you. So, I forgive you and I do not forgive easy, gots it?"

"Really?"

"Berry how many times do I have to say it? Yes I forgive you, sheesh." A second later she was wrapped into a giant hug, she embrassed for just a few second before muttering. "Don't push it Berry."

"S-sorry," Rachel smirked and pulled back.

"Now we can go on our vacation without worry." The shorter Berry dad smiled and kissed his daughters cheek. "Girls I want you to remember we are not like your parents, if you need to talk about anything – we're great listeners." He smiled and turned back to Rachel as she ran to them and hugged them. "Now have fun tonight and tell that Noah boy to keep it in his pants tonight. Oh and make sure no one pees in the potter plants."

"Jack, we're going to be late." He pulled at the taller man's arm, smiling. "They'll be fine and responsible." Rachel could see Quinn, Brittany and Santana laughing out of the corner of her eye.

"Hold on, also make sure everyone stays in the basement if they get drunk. I do not want the police at our door, I can see the headlines now. Gay couple awards town teens to drinking binge." After about twenty minutes the shorter Berry had finally dragged the taller out of the house and towards the car.

"Its official, besides britt's mom your dads are the shit!"

"Yeah, I can't believe they gave us permission to drink." Quinn couldn't believe it.

"It took a lot of begging on my part, especially since the last time." Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Santana. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Santana popped a candy into her mouth and smiled. "What's up?"

"How do you know you're gay?" Santana nearly choked on her candy, "is it a feeling or is it just-"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I think I might like girls, but I don't know what it should feel like."

"So you think you might be gay?" Santana got in control of her emotions, she couldn't let herself freak out anymore.

"Bisexual is the better term I think. I've learned that love is love and it doesn't matter who it is with. My dad's taught me that," Rachel let a few tears fall, "I'm not ashamed but I just don't know what it feels like."

"I know what it feels like," They looked at Brittany who was staring intently at Santana. She was smiling, "My heart beats faster when I see her round a corner. my head swims and I want to kiss her whenever I see her. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her everyday that I love her, because she is the most important person in the world to me. I would fight to save her life and protect her and make sure she would never hurt for the world. When I fell in love with Santana I felt like I could fly and when she smiles she is the most beautiful woman in the world. I feel my best when I am around her and when she is away from me, I'm lost." When she saw the tears slid down Santana's cheeks she was at her side in an instant. "I love you," She said as she kissed each tear away.

"I love you too," Santana ran her hands through Brittany's hair and smiled. "I feel the same way." She turned to face Rachel and sighed. "Rachel, do you feel that way about someone? Or something close to it?" She nodded, " Who?" Their was a long silence that followed.

"You don't have to tell us Rachel, not unless you want to." Brittany smiled and took Rachel into a hug, wiping away some tears.

"I'm going to come out to Glee club, I should." Santana's eyes went wide, "and out for an out."

"Rachel don't do this because of me, I'd feel even more guilty about everything."

"What do you have to be guilty about, I outed you?"

"Forget it, just don't do that unless you're ready."

"Santana," Rachel smiled and shifted in her seat, placing both hands on Santana's. "I'm not afraid of my sexuality anymore, even if that means I'll get picked on by those stupid dumb jocks. I've had slushies in the face before, pushed against lockers and of course that dumpster a few times. I shouldn't hide who I am and either should you. I should be with someone I love and so far the guys i've picked, we'll we've all been there done that." Rachel reached out and placed a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Rachel, you-"

"My mind is made up and I will not deviate, deal with it Lopez." Rachel stood from the couch and looked at Quinn. "You don't hate me, right?" Quinn had been quiet this whole exchange, listening but never saying anything.

"Never." Quinn's breath caught in her throat and she walked forward and took her into a hug. "you are brave and I'm proud of you." Quinn wanted to say she liked her, that she wanted to be with her but it was to soon for that. Plus, how do you explain you had sex with your two best friends the night previous?

"That means a lot to me, more than you know." Quinn found herself pressing her lips to Rachel's forehead and smiling. "Quinn," Rachel pulled back slightly and looked right into her eyes and smiled. "thank you." Quinn was about to reply when Brittany appeared from around the corner.

"You have a pretty house Rachel, your dad's have great taste. To bad they can't sew," Brittany said randomly, smiling as she sat down next to Santana. "I love you." She whispered in Santana's ear, smiling as Santana shivered.

"I love you too," She turned and pressed a kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Rachel is going to out herself in front of the Glee club – kind of no. I mean she is doing this because of me, because of what she did to me."

"Lopez stop complaining and roll with the punches." Quinn broke free from Rachel and sat down on the opposite of Santana. "She'll be okay," Rachel sat down on the arm chair and smiled. "worst thing that could happen, Puck will make some kind of joke about a threesome and Kurt will lie and say he knew the whole time. Everyone else will learn to deal with it and we'll have a blast tonight, okay?" Quinn leaned in and whispered, "plus you'll kick their ass if they make fun you."

"I don't think I can do this, face them." Santana took a few deep shaky breaths and Quinn didn't fight the urge to pull her into a hug. She held her there for a little while and wiped away at a few stray tears. "Rachel, please don't do this." Rachel knelt down next to Santana and reached up to stroke the hair out of her face. "I don't want you to do that to yourself."

"Santana, its only our friends."

"I know,"

"How about this, if they act mean towards you – more than usual. I won't out myself, okay?" Santana nodded her head and let Rachel give her a hug. "I know you're scared but you shouldn't be, not around your friends."

**Translations**

Mi esclavo = My Slave

Si mistress, cualquier cosa por ti – Yes mistress anything for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Three words – Don't hate me -grins-**

4.

Around five the rest of the gang started to show up, Noah ran downstairs to jimmy the cabinet open. Rachel was about to yell and tell him it was already open but decided against it. A few minutes later he ran back up the stairs and smiled, "Holy shit Rach, your dad's left it unlocked?"

"Yes, as long as we're responsible and stay in the basement they said it was okay."

"and of course don't pee in the potted plants and keep your fly up." Quinn added with a pat to his shoulder. Puck was on cloud nine as he ran back downstairs to start mixing drinks. Santana followed him down and sat on one of the fluffy couches.

"Hey Santana," she looked up to see Puck, he extended a cup to her and smiled. "We cool?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Santana downed the rest of her drink and bumped his shoulder.

"You haven't answered my calls and not to sound stalkerish – never home when I came over to chill."

"Wanted to be left alone, hang with my girl."

"Britt?"

"Yeah." He could see Santana getting uncomfortable, so he smiled and took her now empty cup.

"Allow me to refill your glass miss." She punched him in the arm and smiled.

"Are those manors Puckerman, I think I'll die of shock."

"Yeah, they are." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "So what can I get you?"

"Same." The group started to move downstairs and by this time Santana already had her third shot of whiskey.

"You okay babe?" Brittany took away the glass and put in on the table. "You shouldn't drink anymore, you'll start to get weepy." Smiling she pulled Santana close and let the Latina rest her head on her shoulder. "Baby?"

"I'm okay, just thinking." She closed her eyes and let the feel of Brittany's hand ease her mind.

Their seemed to be no tension in the air as the party went on, but Santana still felt cut off. Puck could see Santana looking around nervously and he sighed and let out a whistle. "Let just clear the air, does anyone have resentment towards our token lesbian couple?"

"Girl, is that why you've been avoided us all summer?" Mercedes walked over and shook her head, "We don't care if you're gay Santana, we care that you're mean. Hello, Kurt."

"You should come out." Finn smiled.

"I'm not out because if my parents find out they'll ship me off to some gay rehabilitation program." Santana took a few deep breaths and sighed, "or worse kicked out of my house."

"How do you know?" Kurt scooted onto the opposite side of Santana and ran his hand down her arm. "I mean my dad took the news surprisingly well. of course I was having tea parties when I was four, so I guess he had time to adjust? Your parents will need time but you're not alone Santana, you have us." Kurt smiled when Santana gave him a hug and returned it, "You are not alone, we're here for you."

After the emotional roller coaster was done, Santana was feeling better and at ease. She told Rachel she could come out if she wanted to, because she knew no one cared. Rachel decided to wait until later but she planned on doing it, Santana just nodded. Later in the night Santana was just sitting down beside Brittany on the couch, cuddling and smiling as she nursed a rum and coke. Quinn had skipped over to her and plopped down next to them, "Body shots anyone?" Santana cracked a smile and pulled Quinn in closer, kissing her ear. Quinn's breath hitched, "Santana, not-not here."

"Just three best friends cuddling on the couch, maybe a bit of happy petting – induced by the liquor?" she whispered the last part, getting a slap from Quinn. When Pink's get the party started played, Santana smirked as Brittany slipped out of her grasp and pulled her to her feet. "Lets go Quinn, you too." Quinn laughed and joined in and danced.

"Show me your sexy dance, Q." Quinn turned around and smacked Santana playfully. The dance mix got more suggestive as time went on, currently Dirrty was playing and Brittany was grinding against Santana. Quinn watched behind her glass of rum and whatever else Puck had mixed in. She wanted to join so bad but she was already worked up and decided against it. After a while they had become more inebriated over time and when Puck suggested seven minutes in heaven, only a few disapproved.

"Hell to the no, have fun with that. I dig you guys but I ain't going to second base with any of you." Mercedes shook her head and sipped her drink.

"Word," Artie added with a smirk.

"How about we spin a bottle and make the kisses seven minutes?" Tina hung onto Mike and smiled, "We could do that?"

"Two minutes," Mercedes added.

"No way, seven minutes." Puck shook his head.

"How about three minutes and if the person refuses to kiss, they have to take a dare?" Rachel smiled at her contribution, Puck nodded.

"Fine, but the dare's have to be worse."

"Agreed." Rachel nodded her head and sat down on the floor around the bottle taken from one of the shelves.

"I don't know if I agree with this, no offense to Kurt or whatever but I don't wanna kiss a dude." Finn, Mike and Sam agreed.

"But its okay for all us girls to make-out?" Tina pulled away from Mike and glared at him.

"Their is no way for me to answer this without being an ass, so I'm just going to roll with it. I'll do whatever," Mike smiled and reached out to kiss Tina but she pushed him away. "Oh come on babe, would you kiss anyone?"

"Its apart of the game Mike, if I spun and it landed on Santana or Mercedes I would play the game. So you boys will have to suck it up." With semi-reluctance they all sat in a circle and came up with a few rules. No groping unless the other partner agreed and no under clothes or extending time.

"You're a bunch of pu-"

"Noah, language." Rachel glared.

"I was going to say punks, not the other thing. Be a man and kiss a dude, its only a game." Puck took back a shot of rum and refilled his glass. "Or else you get a dare and it has to be worse."

"Since you came up with the idea, why don't you pick out the dares?" Rachel smiled and changed seats to sit next to him.

"I love the sound of it."

"So anyone who chickens out, Noah get to pick the punishment." Sam had decided to go first and it landed on Mercedes, than from Mercedes back to Sam, Sam to Tina, Tina to Mercedes. "Now its time to practice what you preach ladies."

"Its only a game, pervs." But Tina and Mercedes stared at each other for a few seconds and rolled their eyes. They kissed for the three minutes and broke apart with smirks, Sam and Mike's eyes went wide. "See pervs." Mercedes spun and it landed on Puck, she rolled her eyes as he winked and dove in for a kiss. When the three minutes was up Puck and Mercedes pulled back with goofy grins, "Not bad Puckerman." When Puck spun it landed on Quinn and at first she was going to just take a dare but Santana nudged her forward.

"Don't be a chicken, Fabray."

"Hello awkward much," Quinn cursed her luck and decided to just get it over with. She had always loved the way Puck kissed and found herself getting into it, when three minutes were up she pulled back and smirked. Quinn cleared her throat and spun the bottle, watching as it spun and landed on Puck once again. "Not again, please let me redo it."

"You have to kiss him, its part of the game." Rachel confirmed, Quinn sighed and moved back toward Puck. When the kiss was over he spun and smiled when it landed on Rachel, she blushed but leaned forward and kissed. From their it went Rachel to Mike, Mike to Brittany, Brittany to Artie – which again was awkward and Artie to Tina – which was even more awkward. Tina spun and it landed on Santana and that's when the game sort of froze for a minute, Tina was blushing.

"You gonna take a Dare or kiss Santana?" Puck smirked as he recognized the look on Tina's face, seemed Tina had a thing for Santana.

"I don't bite, T- unless you want me to." Santana could see the look on Tina's face, it was easy to read. Tina was cute and she didn't mind kissing her, but it was her call. Tina took a deep breath and nodded her head, moving closer to Santana. Santana reached out and laced her fingers through Tina's hair and brought her in for a kiss. Tina squeaked a little as Santana's kiss became a bit more aggressive but she gave back – when three minutes were up Tina was a deeper shade and hiding her face in Mike's shoulder. "Damn T, you got game. It your turn," Santana smirked as Brittany glared at her, "What?"

"Its not nice to play with peoples emotions, Santana Rosa Lopez." Dog house, Brittany never used her whole name unless she was in trouble.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I was playing the game." Tina spun and it landed on Mike, Mike to Brittany and Brittany to Kurt. He smirked and rolled his eyes and kissed Brittany for three minutes.

"As much fun as this game is, I don't want to make any guys uncomfortable – I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Screw them Hummel, if they don't like it fuck-em." Santana smirked, "its only a game." Kurt nodded his head and spun the bottle and it landed on Sam.

"Its your call and I'll understand if you chose a dare."

"Its a game dude, I'll play by the rules but this doesn't leave this basement."

"Yeah like we're going to run around and tell people." Santana rolled her eyes and winced as Brittany smacked her arm.

"Be nice," Kurt sighed and reached into his pocket for a dissolving breath-strip. They kissed for three minutes and Kurt smirked as Sam sat dumbfounded. Sam took the bottle and spun after that and it landed on Mercedes, she spun and it landed on Brittany and Brittany landed on Santana.

"Okay Rules, no under the clothes for you two. Kissing or we'll be here all night," Quinn rolled her eyes and watched on as Santana and Brittany wasted no time in kissed each other. When three minutes were up Quinn had to pry them apart. Santana spun and it landed on Kurt who seemed a tad horrified, but did it anyways. Kurt spun and it landed on Puck – talk about awkward. And than he spun and it landed on Finn.

"Dude, so not cool." Finn's eyes went wide as Puck handed him a shot.

"Liquid courage, bitch."

"NOAH!"

"I hate you all," Everyone watched as Finn knelt closer to Puck, both boys leaning in close. "No tongue, or else."

"Chicken," Both were uncomfortable but they close the distance and kissed. Three minutes came and Finn broke apart and got himself a drink, "You kiss like a pussy, dude." Puck laughed and downed another shot.

"Fuck you."

"Can you all not swear?" Rachel pouted and was greeted with a round of moans.

"We're teenagers, we're aloud to swear." Artie pointed out.

"Dude your breath is disgusting." Finn winced and gargled with some water from the fridge. "What did you eat?"

"Hey, you can ask any of these ladies. When Noah Puckerman kisses his breath is mint fresh, ladies?"

"Its true," Quinn, Santana and Brittany agreed. "Finn, you're up." Another volley was Finn to Mercedes, Mercedes to Artie and Artie to Tina.

"I'm watching those hands." Mike was smirking thou when he said it, Artie and Tina both glared and kissed. Tina spun and it landed on Finn, they blushed and kissed for their time.

Eventually it was Rachel's turn again and she spun, holding her breath and watched as it landed between Quinn and Santana.

"Um, what does that mean? Should I spin again?"

"Without fear of being hit, I'd suggest a three way but we'll let you three decided." Puck smirked and made another round of drinks for everyone.

"Um, I've never – kissed two girls at once before." Santana was smiling but Quinn felt her stomach flip flop, she felt Santana's hand grasp her arm and pull her forward. "I-" Rachel was blushing but she didn't dare back away, Santana's gaze was on her. "I don't-don't think I can do this." She whispered.

"You don't have to Rach, you can spin again if you want." Santana shrugged her shoulders and leaned back to wrap an arm around Quinn.

"Okay," Rachel's breath caught in her throat and scooted back. Taking the bottle in her hands she spun it again and watched as it spun and this time landed on one person – Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to get the Faberry part out there - more soon. Please review and feed my soul :-D**

Quinn's hand grasped Santana's arm hard as the bottle landed on her. Her whole body at attention with the idea of Rachel Berry kissing her. Santana had pulled her arm free and rubbed at the sore spot, Quinn mumbled an apology. She watched Rachel nervously fidgeted with the hem of her dress and moved closer to her. it seemed like the world was standing still and when she felt Rachel's lips on hers she did not hold back. Her lips were surprisingly soft and her breath a mix of liquor and coconut. she let a small sigh escape as she nibbled at her bottom lip. Her hand laced in Rachel's hair and a second later she felt Rachel's hand in her own blonde locks. A sneaky tongue made its way into her mouth, trying to be dominate but failing at it horribly. A tap on her shoulder told her the three minutes were up but she did not back away, neither did Rachel. A harder tap and they finally pulled back and stared into each others eyes, a smile on Rachel's lips.

"Not on word Puck, not one word." Santana warned as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Game over now or what?" Sam asked, bored with the prospect of kissing someone else.

"Yeah I don't think anyone but Santana and Brittany can top that one." Mercedes smirked.

"Movies?" Tina smiled.

"No, dancing," Brittany decided and went towards the radio, cranking up the volume and grabbing her red cup. Everyone quickly agreed and started to sing along with the lyrics, everyone but Quinn and Rachel moved from the circle.

"How long?" Quinn looked up to see Rachel staring at her. Quinn dropped her head back down and hid her face in her hands. "Quinn, its okay." Rachel reached over and placed a hand on her arm, pulling her hand down and chin up so she could see Quinn's face. "I like you too." Quinn's breath caught in her throat as Rachel scooted closer, her whole body stiff – until Rachel held her hand. "How long?" she asked again and Quinn found her voice.

"How long, what?"

"Have you liked me?"

"Oh that's a loaded question, Rachel."

"How long?" She asked again and started to rub small circles on Quinn's palm. She needed to be brave and just come out and say it, she needed to find the strength to tell Rachel the truth but that was so hard to do. "You can tell me."

"It doesn't matter," Quinn said quick and went to get up, she couldn't do this here. Not in front of everyone, she could see everyone watching them out of the corner of their eyes. It felt as if she were trapped and she couldn't-

"I'll go first," Rachel stood with her, keeping her hand locked with her own. "okay?" Quinn nodded and let herself be led to the couch in the far corner. Rachel kept her hand and kept her grounded. Rachel lifted Quinn's chin so they were looking back into each other eyes. "I miss my friend everyday, I miss Lucy and everything we use to share. Before high school and cheerios, we could stick up for each other and not care about anyone else. When things were simple and we could laugh and play and be there for each other. When we could cry together after being picked on. When we would go to your house and watch movies with Frannie and just forget the world around us." She closed her eyes as Rachel wiped away her tears, her chest tight with the memories and heartache. "We use to talk everyday and I miss my best friend. my only friend I had ever truly had, the only one that could make me truly smile was you." Rachel pulled Quinn in and held her close as she cried on her shoulder. She held her and soothed her and maybe it was the booze but she felt as if she could just let the world fall away.

"I'm so sorry Rachel!" She sobbed, "I don't know how I became this horrible person. How can you even forgive me for everything I did to you?"

"Because I love you." Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes and saw the sincerity behind her words. Her whole chest felt light and the heavy feeling was gone. she smiled and leaned forward to capture Rachel's lips. This time she wouldn't stop kissing her. "Quinn, mmm." Rachel smiled as Quinn attacked her lips, hands pressing over her clothes and hitting all the right spots. She was pushed onto her back and smiled as Quinn kissed her neck. Her hand sliding underneath her skirt and playing with her inner thigh. "oh my-" Rachel bit her lip and threw her head back as Quinn's teeth left small marks on her neck. Her eyes caught Santana and Brittany, they were watching and smiling – a wink from Santana and her blush deepened. "Quinn, not-not here." Rachel moaned and tangled her hand in Quinn's hair, yanking hard to get her attention. "Not here," she motioned to Santana and Brittany and Quinn chuckled and slumped forward.

"Sorry, got carried away."

"Its okay," Rachel's grip loosened on Quinn's hair and now ran through softly. "So how long?" Quinn looked up with a large grin.

"Sixth grade, just before I went away to fat camp. Before daddy let me have that nose job and my whole world changed."

"The whole world didn't change, just you. And I can't believe he let you get a nose job at twelve."

"He wanted me to be happy and I told him that would make me happy. I told him I wanted to be pretty and he said yes," Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes, "did you think I was pretty back than?"

"Yes, I have always loved you for you."

"I love you to."

**AN: In this fic, Quinn always live in Lima and never transferred from another school. Back in middle school she was Lucy Quinn Fabray and went through all the pain of being overweight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the delays with updates – I've been roleplaying like crazy on tumblr. Its my new addiction, I plan on finishing my stories within the next month or two. Bare with me.**

6.

Eventually the glee club had slowly started to mellow out, Tina and Mike had already fallen asleep on the other love seat. Tina's taking up most of the couch as Mike's arm wrapped around her protectively, lips pressed lazily against the top of her head. Mercedes and Sam were leaning in close and chatting quietly, both smiling and giggling. Brittany was stretched out on the floor, Santana hovering over her, a hand down her pants and smiling.

"Get a room," Quinn was laughing as Santana gave her the finger and continued anyways. "I swear they'll do it anywhere."

"If I remember correctly, not an hour ago you were trying to get your hands down my pants. Also, a lot more people were conscious and watching." Rachel was resting back with Quinn's head on her lap, stroking her hair lovingly.

"Yeah yeah," Quinn was smiling as she drew lazy circles on Rachel's legs, "Rach, I need to tell you something and I don't know how you'll react. I just want you to hear it from me and not Santana or Brittany." Rachel let Quinn sit up, she was smiling but Quinn wondered for how long? "I slept with them last night." Rachel's face didn't change so Quinn continued, "I was upset since nationals and they tried to make me feel better. You know them, sex is like therapy and it worked. Are you mad?"

"No," Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn to her. "It would actually explain a lot right now."

"What do you mean?"

"They keep staring at us from across the room, as if they expect us to have sex. They're looking at us now actually," Rachel turned to see Santana and Brittany staring at them, smiling. "Since Santana's hand is still down Brittany's pants, am I allowed to think its hot?"

"Rachel," Quinn laughed and pulled her down on top of her.

"Like what you see, Berry?" Rachel turned her gaze to Santana and smiled.

"Want me to be honest, Lopez?" Santana nodded, "yes I like what I see."

"Wanna join us?"

"No need, I have what I want right here." Rachel pulled Quinn to her and kissed her hard on the lips, she blushed but kissed Rachel back. She heard Santana chuckle and Brittany moan, her own blush setting in as they continued to kiss.

"Rach," Quinn pulled apart and shook her head.

"I promised I'd make it up to Santana and I will you know, have anything in mind?" Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and wondered if she was asking what she things she was asking.

"Are you considering..."

"Not now, I want you to myself first. Plus, that would be up to them. Up until a day or so ago, Santana wasn't even speaking to me."

"Rachel B. Berry is considering a four-way, I think I slipped into the twilight zone." Quinn took a quick glance over to Santana and Brittany, the blonde was now throwing her head back as Santana latch on to her pulse point. Puck was being his usual perverted self and watching on.

"I'm always up for trying new things, a four-way sounds fun. Just as long as I can have some sort of control, I don't like be feel week and inferior."

"Than you might have a problem with Santana and Brittany, they are both very domineering." Quinn blushed, "Especially Brittany."

"Brittany, really?"

"Yeah, long story."

"I do have a few tricks up my sleeve, but now I'm kind of curious." Quinn grinned and leaned up to capture Rachel's lips with her own, but it was Rachel who deepened the kiss. Her hand slipped underneath Quinn's top to play with her nipple over her bra. When Quinn broke the kiss and moaned into her neck as her bra was lifted. "So soft," she murmured. "Kiss," Quinn lifted her head and Rachel kissed her, running her tongue over her bottom lip. Crying out softly as Rachel teased her nipple, pinching it lightly as her other hand slid down her shorts, "Open," Quinn's legs fell open slightly and it gave Rachel easier access, slipping her hand inside and feeling the wetness on her panties. "I want to feel you, so wet for me." Rachel pulled back slightly and kissed along her jaw, kissing her ear before whispering,"i want you, Quinn."

"Where?" She moaned.

"My room, right now." They kissed for a few more minutes before Santana's voice sounded from across the room.

"Get a room!" Quinn stuck up her middle finger just as Santana had done, Rachel just grinned wickedly and winked at her. Turning back to Quinn she lifter her chin and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. "Damn," Santana whistled, the kiss alone had Quinn rolling her hips towards Rachel. Moaning, writhing and Santana wanted that. Rachel broke the kiss and noticed that Santana, Brittany and Puck were watching from across the room.

"Mine," she turned back to Quinn and bit down her neck lightly, Quinn blushing but hiding her face in the girls shoulder.

"Stop making me blush," Rachel laughed and lifted her head.

"You were practically trying to hump my legs a few seconds ago, I'd worry about other things." Quinn looked over to see Santana and Brittany with an even more of goofy looks on their faces, Puck was nowhere in sight.

"Rach," Quinn leaned forward and whispered, "I need you, please." She jumped when Rachel's hand started to slid down her clothed chest, just about to slip under her shirt. Quinn stopped her, "Rach, bedroom." They pulled themselves free and headed for the stairs, giggling a little as Santana and Brittany watched them go.

"Santana, make me cum." Santana's attention snapped back to Brittany, the tall blonde was rolling her hips against Santana's hand. "No more teasing me, p-please." Santana had this wicked look on her face, sliding up to capture Brittany's lips. Brittany moaned and it caught the attention of the others, Santana pulled away and smiled. "San." Brittany groaned.

"Wanna find a guest room," she watched as Brittany's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I need sweet lady kisses in naughty places." A few groans had Brittany laughing as Santana led her upstairs and towards another set that would lead to the bedrooms. They stopped to kiss along the way and almost picked the wrong door, realizing they almost barged into Rachel's room. "Oops," Brittany pressed her ear against the door and pouted. "Can't hear anything, no fun." She looked at Santana with a huge girn, "Wanna take a peek?"

"No, let them be. We can asked Quinn and Rach about it tomorrow, maybe we can get a few details?" She took Brittany and pushed her against the wall, pinning her just outside Rachel's bedroom door. "I think I want you right now, I don't want to wait."

"We can always stay right here and try to listen in." Brittany moaned as Santana's hand slipped under her skirt.

"Panties off and give me that leg," Brittany wasted no time and slipped off her panties before lifting her leg in the air. She knew exactly what Santana wanted and moaned as she was stretched. Santana made it point straight up and was able to rest it on Santana's shoulder. "i love it when you're stretched wide for me."

Brittany moaned as Santana slid two fingers up the underside of her thigh, licking her lips as Santana leaned in closer to kiss. "Please," she moaned and let Santana kiss her just as her fingers teased the outside of her pussy. Brittany whimpered into Santana's mouth as she teased and tormented her clit. "Inside, need you inside." She breathed into the kiss, "Oh please baby, fill me." and she did, three fingers slid in easy.

"You're so wet, you really need me. Does it feel good, Britt?"

"Yes, yes it feels so good." Brittany pulled back so she could look into Santana's eyes, "I want to feel your tongue, give me your tongue." Santana smiled and pulled out and slowly licked her fingers clean, Brittany watched intently. "Give me what I want, please baby. I treated you so good the other night, I just want your tongue."

"I know baby and I will give you what you want. Now slowly lower your leg down, remember last time?" Brittany nodded, the last time she moved to fast from this position she had a wicked bad cramp for an hour. "Good girl," When her foot was back on the ground, Santana knelt down and kissed her thigh lovingly. "Up," Brittany stretched it once more before placing her leg on Santana's shoulder, the latina inhaling her scent. "hold on to me." Brittany had no intention of letting go and when she felt Santana's tongue slide from bottom to the top of her clit she cried out in pleasure. "You've wanted me all night, you wanted my tongue from the moment we arrived." It wasn't a question, it was a statement but Brittany still answered.

"Yes, I always want you." Brittany pressed the back of her head into the wall as Santana licked her pussy furiously. It was so delicious, so good she just couldn't help but want more. "Oh yes, San!" Brittany took a fist full of her hair and pulled, causing her to moan and worked harder to make her cum. "Good, so good."

Santana nipped and sucked at Brittany's clit, licking from bottom to top before sliding three fingers back inside and pleasuring her against the wall. "You like that baby, you want more?" She knew the answer but waited for the response before diving back in. She hummed a little and it cause vibrations through Brittany's body, "Gonna cum for me, Britt. I want to hear you scream my name, understand?"

"Yes baby, just please let me cum."

"You can cum whenever you want," A minute later Brittany was ridding out her orgasm on Santana's face, calling out her name. When her body slumped against the wall, Santana placed Brittany's leg on the floor. Sliding up her body she leaned in close and licked her lips, "Good girl, now clean my face." Brittany kissed and licked her own juices from Santana's face and smiled. "Come on, lets go cuddle" Santana pulled her towards the guest room and they disappeared inside.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The moment the door closed, they had stripped each other of all their clothes. Rachel had moved closer first and kissed along Quinn's now exposed breasts. Taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking it, Quinn's legs turned to jelly the moment she felt the tickle of breath. Rachel led her to the bed and sat her on the edge, "Do you want me Quinn?" She could only nod in response as Rachel knelt between her legs and kissed along her thighs. "Smell so good," Quinn blushed, "well you do."

"Rach, don't-don't make me blush."

"I like it when you blush," Rachel let her tongue slide over Quinn's outer lips, tasting the moisture gathered there. "Taste good too, so good." She licked her lips before opening Quinn's legs up more, putting one leg on one side of the bed and then the other. Quinn's hands squeezed the bedspread as Rachel continued tease her. Tongue licking from bottom to top and side to side, swirling around her clit. "I've never done this before, but i'm enjoying the response." Rachel chuckled as Quinn fell back onto the bed, her legs still spread wide for Rachel. She ran a finger over her swollen lips – dipping in and out. "So wet."

"Rach, are you sure this is your first time?" Quinn moaned louder a Rachel added a second finger, continuing to tease her. Pulling back ever so slightly before slamming back in, "More." Quinn moaned and a third finger was added, as Rachel's lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. "Yes, like that." After a little while, Rachel pulled back with a million questions on her mind. She knew now wasn't the time to ask, but it was sex related. "Rachel, don't stop." Rachel slide up to be eye level with Quinn, smiling as she nuzzled her neck.

"I'm just curious about something," Rachel leaned forward and granted access to her mouth, kissing Quinn softly. "What do Brittany and Santana taste like? Tell me," Rachel didn't give Quinn enough time to process, sliding three finger back inside her with a smile. Quinn bucking high and almost knocking Rachel off her.

"Oh god Rachel," she felt Rachel slide down her body, feeling Rachel's nipples graze over her own. Lips found her clit again, and she rolled her hips to cause more friction. "I-i don't know how to answer that." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hair, moaning when it only made her go faster. "Slow, go-go slow. Make it last, please."

"No," Rachel chuckled and kept her pace, "I want to make you cum so many times, you wont be able to speak at all." Rachel kept going and accidentally bit down to hard, she was about to pull away when she noticed how much Quinn liked it. Her whole body started to shake with her first orgasm, her moans and cries filling the room. Rachel smirked, "Well I was going to apologize, but I don't think I need to now." She licked to sooth the throbbing clit, Quinn's legs shaking with each stroke. "I want more."

"I want you," Quinn still had Rachel's hair, so she used that and pulled the girl up to her lips. Rachel gave a small ow but didn't fight it. "That didn't hurt, stop it." Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her, pulling Rachel's hand free from between her legs. Bringing her hand to her lips, she tasted herself on Rachel's fingers and smiled. "I do taste good, huh?"

"Yes, very good and I want more." Rachel pouted and stole back her hand to taste.

"I want you," Quinn rolled so she had Rachel pinned beneath her. "I want you to feel just as good as you made me feel. Can I do that for you Rachel, can I make you feel good?"

"Yes, please Quinn." Rachel watched as Quinn kissed down her body. "No teasing."

"No promises," Quinn smirked and blew a bit of air against Rachel's clit, the girl bucked in response. "Don't knock me out in the process, Rach." She held her down with one arm and gave a few teasing licks. She mimicked how Rachel pleasured her, swirling her tongue and nipping slightly at the swollen flesh. "You taste so good," she moaned and licked up her taste, savoring it, rolling it around on her taste buds. "God." Quinn slid two fingers inside and felt a barrier, she paused and looked up. "Rach."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn slid her fingers out and rubbed against her clit as they talked. She captured her lips and held her close before pulling back to listen.

"I was scared you wouldn't want me and I didn't want you to stop."

"But what about Finn?"

"We fooled around but never- we never had sex. I wasn't ready and he didn't want to rush me into anything. He was sweet and I'm grateful he wasn't one of those peer pressure guys." Quinn kissed Rachel's lips and smiled, "I want it to be you, because I know if we do join Santana and Brittany – they won't be gentle with me." Quinn silenced her with another kiss and shook her head.

"Santana and Brittany were both very slow and loving with me, until I was comfortable. They won't rush you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm glad I got you all to myself first. It makes this special." Quinn kissed her nose, her hand still teasing Rachel's clit. "Are you sure you want this, Rach? With me I mean?"

"Yes, I want it to be you." Rachel brought her hands up and took Quinn's face in her hands, kissing her on the lips. "Faster -" she murmured between kisses. Quinn nodded and started to rub her clit, rolling it between two fingers and it was driving Rachel crazy. "Oh." Rachel felt Quinn's fingers slide over her clit with more ease. Watching as Quinn brought her fingers to taste before pressing them against her opening and sliding them back inside. First knuckle up, "T-take me, please."

Quinn watched as Rachel licked her lips seductively, eyes lidded as her hips rolled for more contact. She took a breath and pushed a little further, feeling the barrier strain against her. She wanted this, but she knew how much it hurt at first. She didn't want Rachel to hurt, "Kiss me, baby." She would distract her with a kiss and hopefully it would help. As their lips pressed against each other, tongues dancing and teeth nibbling – Quinn continued to work in Rachel slowly and with a quick thrust she pushed in and felt Rachel's face tighten. "You're okay," Quinn kissed her softly as she held in place, "I got you."

"I'm o-okay," Quinn smirked as Rachel licked her lips and moved her hips. "Keep going, please." Quinn kissed her softly, fingers moving in and out. She wanted to give her more, but two fingers were perfect and more would only cause her pain. She curled her fingers and watched as Rachel cried out in pleasure.

"You're ready to cum, I can feel it." she kissed down her neck and back up to her lips, leaving small bites in her travels. "Cum for me." and she did.

TBC...


End file.
